PPGZ&RRBZ VIDEOGAME
by Aria221
Summary: Las ppgz y los rrbz están peleando dentro del laboratorio del profesor, muchas explosiones ocurren y todos quedan dentro del nuevo "videojuego" de Ken. Qué pasara si no es un videojuego nada más? ¡¿QUÉ, OTRAS DIMENSIONES! ¡KEN TE MATARÉ! ¡CHICAS CÁLMENSE! ¡QUIEN DIJO QUE TE HAREMOS CASO! ¡LO HARÁN PORQUE SINO MORIRÁN AQUÍ! ¡RAYOS! Ken: Justo ahora... (ContrapartexContraparte)
1. Explosión, Profesor, RRBZ, PPGZ,

**NOTA: Los Rrbz y Las Ppgz tienen 14 años. (A punto de cumplir 15)**

**Los poderes de las Ppgz son los de la serie antigua y los de la versión anime OK? Son combinados.**

**Y los poderes de los Rrbz son los de la serie antigua y nada que ver con los del anime.-. XD Así que ellos no se transforman pero sí tienen las ropas del anime.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ QUE SÍ ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Explosión, Profesor, RRBZ, PPGZ, gran dilema... Di-dimensión qué?!<strong>

Una noche normal, en la ciudad de Tokio…

**En el laboratorio…**

-¡Chicas superpoderosas Z las necesitamos!- se escuchaba decir a perrito robot.

* * *

><p><strong>-En una casa de los suburbios-<strong>

-¡Nk!- una peli naranja hacía sus tareas bajo la luz de la luna y al escuchar el llamado no tuvo otra opción. -¡HYPER BLOSSOM!- ya transformada… -¡¿POR QUÉ JUSTO A ESTA HORA?!- dicho esto salió volando en dirección al laboratorio como indicaba su radar rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>-En una mansión a lo antiguo- <strong>

-Ah…- suspiró una rubia. -¡ROLLING BUBBLES!- ya transformada… -¡Justo cuando es la hora del baño!-

* * *

><p><strong>-En un edificio-<strong>

-¡Grrr!- una peli-negro veía televisión. -¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!- después… -¡ES LA HORA DE MI PROGRAMA!- salió disparada hacia donde indicaba el radar, en este caso verde.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en las afueras del laboratorio…<strong>

-¿Están listos para esto?- detrás de los arbustos, un peli-naranja dijo en susurro.

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy acabaremos con esas piojosas!- gritaba un peli-negro de ojos verdes.

-¡Sí! ¡Acabaremos con las piojosas!- grito el rubio tontamente. El rojo y el verde lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Idiota!- lo golpeó el peli-naranja.

-¡Auch! ¡Idiota!- grito lo más bajo que pudo.

-¡Ya cállense! –dijo el oji-verde. -¿Vamos a hacer esto bien o no?-

-¡Mejor que bien!- dijo el rojo. -¡Esta vez nos vengaremos de esos asquerosos besos!- siguió diciendo.

-_Asquerosos…- _pensó el rubio recordando el beso de una rubia de ojos celestes como el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>En el laboratorio…<strong>

Tres estelas de color verde, rosa y celeste se posaron en la ventana del gran laboratorio y entraron por ahí.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto una alterada Bombón. -¡Estaba terminando la tarea de historia!-

-Yo iba a bañarme…- dijo más calmada la rubia.

-¡YO ESTABA VIENDO LA LUCHA DE JHON Y LA ROCA! ¡Maldición, espero que esto sea realmente importante!- dijo la peli-negro.

-Je…je…- un niño de cabello negro con bata de científico apareció algo nervioso. –P-pues…- comenzó a decir el niño. -¡Poochie diles!- dijo más nervioso escondiéndose detrás del pequeño perro.

-Lo que sucede chicas… bueno… es que…-

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- dijo la verde más alterada que las otras dos.

-¡El profesor desapareció! ¡No esta!- respondió muy nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- se alteraron las tres.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto la peli-naranja.

-¡Desapareció!- grito más alterado el niño.

-¿Seguro que no está de compras por ahí?- pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-¡OSEA QUE SE PIERDE POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y ESA ES UNA RAZÓN PARA NO ESTAR VIENDO UNA GRAN PELEA?!- grito enojada la verde. –K-keeeeen- a la peli-negro le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡Espera Bellota no fue así!- grito el niño. –La verdad… es que…- se puso más nervioso.

-¡Es mejor que tengas una buena excusa para no matarte!- decía la verde mientras era sostenida por sus amigas.

-Lo que pasa es que… hace días conocí a un niño en mi escuela…- el rostro del niño era muy serio.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Aclarando algo… Ken es súper inteligente así que va a una escuela de niños súper dotados para que no pierda la idea de sociabilizar con niños de su edad.

* * *

><p>–Me pareció que era un niño tonto, tenía una ropa muy común, no llevaba la bata de científico y su cabello desaliñado, era un completo tonto- siguió diciendo y su ceño se frunció. –No lo tomaba en cuenta hasta que… cuando tuvimos un examen que me pareció muy fácil por cierto excepto por el último ejercicio… levante la mirada y… aquél niño había terminado antes que yo!- dijo más enojado. -¡Y cuando vi su examen estaba perfecto!- se enojó aún más.<p>

-Eso…- empezó a decir la peli-negro. –Es tan normal en niños de 10 años- dijo divertida.

-Bellota- le replicó la peli-naranja. Mientras la rubia contenía un poco la risa.

-Continúa- le indico la rubia.

-Entonces… decidí obviar ese asunto pero… luego de clases…- recordando.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_-¡Hey Ken!- dijo vagamente el chico._

_-H-hola?- pregunte confuso. -¿Dime?_

_-Oí que eres el mejor de la clase… Así que quiero retarte!- dijo él seriamente._

_Acepte porque pensé que era una buena oportunidad para dejar en claro quién es el mejor. Pero… cuando me enteré del reto… _

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- dije molesto. -¡¿REALIDAD VIRTUAL?!- me alteré mucho pero no pude retractarme así que cuando llegué a casa le expliqué todo a papá y me dijo que crearía el mejor videojuego de realidad virtual para poder ganar en aquella competencia._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

><p>-Adivino lo que paso…- empezó a decir la peli-naranja. –El profesor creo el "mejor" videojuego de realidad virtual pero…- fue interrumpida.<p>

-"Accidentalmente" lo arruinó y todo explotó cierto?- dijeron la rubia y la verde con mucha naturalidad.

-Exacto- dijo ken. –Pero…-

-En realidad no era un videojuego de realidad virtual- dijo poochie. –Era un tele transportador de mundos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las tres.

-Eso... es posible?- dijo la rubia.

-Con mucha tecnología y ciencia… pues sí- respondió Ken.

-Eso significa que… ¿Hay otro mundos?- dijo curiosa la oji-verde.

-Son otras dimensiones en sí- respondió el niño con aires de superioridad.

-¡Increíble!- los ojos de Bellota estaban muy abiertos que la sorpresa.

-Ya voy entendiendo- dijo una astuta peli-naranja. –Eso quiere decir que el profesor estaba probando el juego pero al activar el casco de realidad virtual- dijo desde la sala el otro cuarto donde se encontraban los cascos y una gran pantalla. -Explotó y el profesor…- miro la pantalla. –Está dentro del juego?-

-Así es pero… No es un juego… es otra dimensión- dijo poochie.

-Da lo mismo- dijo la peli-naranja. –Así que nos llamaste para… ¿Sacarlo de ahí?- dijo con astucia.

-¡Exacto! Deben sacarlo de ahí!- dijo Ken nerviosamente.

-Pero… justo cuando iba a bañarme- dijo la rubia.

-Deben hacerlo por el profesor- indico poochie.

-¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto la peli-negro.

-¡No pueden ser tan egoístas podría pasarle algo ahí!- dijo el niño con regaño las chicas chistaron los dientes y aceptaron.

-¿Qué puede pasarle en su propio videojuego?- pregunto Bellota algo cansada.

-Quien sabe, hagamos esto rápido para volver antes de la media noche- dijo la rosada.

Ken les indicó los cascos de realidad virtual y cuando estuvieron a punto de colocárselos…

-Alto, alto ahí- decía un chico de cabellos naranja que entraba por la ventana.

-¡Piensan divertirse jugando sin nosotros?!- grito un peli-negro al lado del peli-naranja.

-¡Oh no! ¡Son los superapestosos!- dijo en un tono burlón la peli-negro.

-¡A quién llamas apestosos niña estúpida!- grito el peli-negro.

-¡HA?! ¡Te voy a partir en dos!- grito abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Qué quieren justo ahora idiotas?- pregunto efusiva la peli-naranja, ya tenía suficiente con que le hubieran quitado su tiempo de hacer las tareas.

-¿Idiotas?- dijo el rojo. –Tu eres la única niña idiota!- grito lanzándole un golpe a lo cual la rosada esquivo.

-¡Ya verás Brick!- y así empezaron una pelea.

-Chicas… pero… el profesor…- dijo la tímida Burbuja evitando pelear.

-¡Tu peleas conmigo rubia!- grito el oji-azul.

-Si no hay de otra- dijo la rubia con tono de cansancio. Era obvio que ellas iban a ganar como todas las otras veces. –Perdón por golpearte querido Boomer- dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa. Sus amigas y los hermanos de Boomer solo se quedaron atónitos ante los "halagos" de la rubia.

Boomer se sonrojo. –I-Idiota!- le grito a duras penas.

-Justo ahora…- dijo Ken mirando las peleas.

-Lo sé… el profesor tendrá que esperar…- respondió poochie.

Los Rrbz daban lo mejor que podían mientras que las Ppgz daban su mejor intento por terminar esto rápido e ir a rescatar al profesor pero…

-¡También quiero probar el juego!- grito Butch lanzando una luz verde hacia la peli-negro.

-¡Muérete de una vez!- grito Bellota lanzando su puño a la cara de su contraparte.

-¡Si yo no juego no jugará nadie!- grito Butch lanzando su luz verde al videojuego pero Bombón se percató y logró detener su poder haciendo que choque contra ella y también golpeando al mismo tiempo a Brick.

El choque de poder ocasionó una fuerte explosión y después de que el humo se dispersará…

-¿Bombón?- pregunto la oji-verde preocupada. -¡¿Bombón estas bien?!- pregunto aún más alterada.

-¡No esta!- grito la rubia al ver que el humo ya no estaba y su amiga menos.

-¡Brick!- gritaron el rubio y el oji-verde. -¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-¡Los dos desaparecieron!- grito la oji-verde con tono de preocupación.

-¡Chicas estoy aquí! ¡Chicas!- se oyó la voz de su líder pero algo lejos.

Las chicas miraron a todos lados sin encontrar nada. -¿Dónde?- preguntaron ambas.

-¡Aquí!- grito de nuevo haciendo eco.

-¡Idiotas sáquenme de aquí!- se oyó la voz del líder rojo.

-¡¿Hermano?!- gritaron el rubio y el peli-negro.

Todos oyeron la voz de Brick más fuerte que la de Bombón así que se acercaron a donde parecía que estaba. -¿Brick?- preguntaron los Rrbz restantes.

-No me digas que…- se acercó Ken y Poochie. El niño enfoco los dos puntos (Rojo y rosa) que aparecían en la pantalla de seguimiento del videojuego. –Oh, oh- dijo con voz nerviosa.

Los rubios y los verdes se acercaron hacia Ken. -¿Sabes dónde están?- dijeron al unísono los 4. El niño les señaló la pantalla de videojuego y al mismo tiempo presiono los puntos que veía en su pantalla de seguimiento.

Bombón y Brick aparecieron en lo que parecía una portada de inicio de un videojuego. -¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritaron los 4.

-¿Chicas?- dijo la rosada preocupada. –No puedo verlas pero sí oírlas- dijo algo nerviosa. -¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… veras…- empezó a decir el niño.

-¿Ken?- pregunto la peli-naranja.

-Están dentro del juego- dijo sin más.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los dos.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- dijo el rojo.

Bombón miro a su alrededor, una portada de Inicio aparecía. –No es posible…-

-Que geniaaaal~- dijeron ambos verdes para luego dedicarse unas miradas de odio.

-¿Ken…?- pregunto Burbuja. –Tienes que sacarlos de ahí-

-No es posible… solo pueden salir de ahí sí han terminado todos los 20 niveles!-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- gritaron el rojo y la rosada.

-¡Me mataré!- dijo la rosada.

-¡Yo lo haré primero!- grito el rojo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí!- grito enojado.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Solo quería proteger el juego!-

-¡Por eso tonta!-

-¡El único tonto aquí eres tú!- grito más fuerte.

-¡La única tonta aquí eres tú!- grito más fuerte.

-¡El únic- fue cortada.

-Ya, ya basta!- gritaron al unísono los verdes y luego se destruyeron con las miradas.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto la rosada. -¿Pasamos los niveles y ya?- dijo con indiferencia.

-Así es, no hay otra manera- respondió Ken.

-¡Demonios!- dijo la verde. -¿Bombón estarás bien?- pregunto enojada.

-S-sí… creo- dijo intentando calmar a Bellota. La verde siempre había sido así, ocultando sus sentimientos para protegerlas a ambas.

-¡Grr! ¡ten cudidado con ese idiota!- dijo más enojada que antes.

-¡Mi hermano no están idiota como tu amiga!- respondió Butch en defensa.

-¿Ha?- lo miró fulminante. -¡Esto es culpa de ustedes!- le grito acercándose.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Es culpa de ustedes por no querer admitir que somos mejores!-

-¡Quién admitiría tal mentira!- grito la ojiverde. Otra pelea acababa de empezar…

-¡Quieres ver que soy más fuerte!- grito el peli-negro poniéndose cara a cara con su contra parte.

-¡Ya lo veremos!- se puso en pose de pelea.

Un puñete por aquí, un martillazo por allá, una patada voladora, un golpe en la quijada.

-¡Ríndete!- grito la ojiverde lanzando su martillo.

-¡Nunca!- lanzando su rayo de luz verde.

Otra explosión fue ocasionada y… cuando el humo se dispersó…

-Genial- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente. –Ahora ellos también están ahí dentro.

-Burbuja… debes hacer algo- dijo Ken con decepción.

-¡Te dije que no lo lanzaras!- grito la peli-negro.

-¡En qué momento lo dijiste idiota!-

-¡Justo en ese momento maldito retrasado!-

-¡La retrasada eres tú!-

-¡No más que tú!-

-¡YA CALLENSE!- gritaron los líderes separándolos.

-El/Ella empezó- bufaron con rabia.

-Como sea…- dijo la rosada. -¿Ken solo son 20 niveles cierto?- pregunto la rosada curiosa.

-Claro pero…- silencios de segundos. –Hay algunas reglas que deben seguir…- dijo nervioso.

-¡¿Cuáles?!- gritaron los 4 enojados.

-Poochie…- indico Ken.

-Verán chicas y… chicos- dijo Poochie con total cordura. –Primero: Solo tienen 3 vidas, si mueren 3 veces morirán en la vida real- dijo seriamente.

-¡QUE COÑO?!- gritaron los 4.

-Ejem- se aclaró la "garganta?" el perro. **(Tienen garganta los perros robots? XD) –**Segundo: Si uno de los enemigos los ataca y son heridos tienen la posibilidad de recuperarse instantáneamente con los botiquines de emergencia-

-Eso es bueno…- dijo el rojo.

-Pero hay un problema con eso- siguió diciendo Poochie.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que los botiquines tienen que conseguirlos ustedes mismo durante el viaje.

-¡¿Es una broma?!- gritaron los 4.

-Tercero: Si no se recuperan en menos de 3 horas la herida se hará real y no podrán curarla-

-¡PERO QUÉ!-

-Cuarto: Pueden tener habilidades especiales mediante van avanzando de nivel-

-Eso ayudara- dijo la verde.

-Supongo- siguió la rosada.

-Quinto y último: En cada dimensión tendrán que conseguir los objetos que les vaya pidiendo el juego-

-¿Objetos?- dijeron los 4 al unísono.

-Si bueno… fue idea de Ken… jeje- dijo nervioso el perro. –Él quería que se hiciera más difícil el juego para poder ganarle al chico de su escuela.

Los cuatro a pesar de no ver el rostro de Ken lanzaron unas miradas asesinas.

-¡Ósea que esto tu culpa pequeño renacuajo!- grito la verde. -¡TE MATARÉ! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE MATARÉ!

-Je…je….- se asustó Ken. –_Estoy a salvo por ahora…- _pensó.

-¿Y el profesor?- pregunto Bombón. -Él debe estar por aquí, no?

-Eso creía- dijo Ken. –Pero no lo encuentro en la pantalla.

-Qué raro…-

-¡Que importa! ¡Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez!- grito al verde.

-¡Espera Bellota! ¿Y Burbuja?- pregunto la rosada. Burbuja se encogió de hombros.

-¡Iré con ustedes!- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¡No espera!- gritaron ambas Ppgz.

-¡Será más divertido así!- dijo poniéndose el casco de realidad virtual.

-¡Boomer tú también!- indicó la rubia jalándolo.

-¡Espera! ¡Piojos! ¡Nooooo!- grito al ser arrastrado por Burbuja.

Otra explosión se ocasionó y los dos rubios aparecieron en la pantalla.

Los demás solo suspiraron ante la acción de Burbuja.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?- preguntaron el verde y el rojo al ver que su hermano apareció dentro del juego.

-¡N-no lo soy!- respondió el rubio haciendo pucheros.

-Burbuja- la líder rosa suspiro. –Ya no sé qué decirte- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Jajajaaj esa cara de decepción me encanta!- exclamó Bellota. Bombón se tornó seria y Burbuja solo estaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Entonces… - dijo Ken. –Ahora que los 6 están dentro del juego… comiencen- indico.

-¡De acuerdo!- grito la líder rosa.

-¡Por qué te haríamos caso!- grito el rojo.

-¡Porque si no lo hacen morirán aquí dentro!- le replico la rosada.

-B-bien- bufo alejándose de ella.

-Todos activen sus submenús, cada uno tiene uno-

-Valga la redundancia- dijo rodando los ojos la verde.

Usando sus manos como si fuera una pantalla Tablet aparecieron los menús. –Ahora vayan a inventario- dijo Ken.

-Ahí pueden elegir sus ropas, sus armas, sus poderes, incluso pueden cambiar su apariencia.

-Eso suena genial- dijo el rubio para luego usar una peluca de payaso que se encontraba en su inventario.

Brick fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y luego lo golpeó. –¡Quítate eso!- grito enojado y el rubio asintió adolorido. Desde cerca Burbuja le dedicaba una mirada sonriente.

-Como decía… cuando vayan subiendo de nivel tendrán más poderes, armas y ropa, la ropa cambiara conforme la dimensión- al decir esto a Burbuja le brillaron los ojos. –Y bueno… eso es todo, ¿Entendieron?-

-Sí- respondieron animadas las Ppgz y los Rrbz los ignoraron.

-¡Bien vayan!- dijo Ken. -¡Todos coloquen su índice en el botón de INICIO!-

-¡OK!- todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡No olviden que son dimensiones diferentes eh!- grito Ken.

Desde la pantalla se veía como los chicos seleccionaban INICIO con sus índices y luego todo se tornaba negro, para luego aparecer en una ciudad de aspecto tranquilo por lo que en la calle no había mucha gente, pero con edificios y cosas que nunca antes habían visto aunque…

-¿D-dónde estamos?- pregunto una tímida Burbuja.

-Q-que miedo- dijo Boomer ocultándose tras sus hermanos.

-Chicas… creo que sé dónde estamos- comento Bombón viendo alrededor.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Bellota. –Pues yo no, habla-

-Este lugar se parece mucho a New York, ¿No?- pregunto Butch.

-Sí, eso iba a decir- dijo Bombón abriendo mucho los ojos pues no creía que un Rrbz supiera algo de eso. Mientras que el Azul y el Rojo le dedicaban miradas de "Cómo lo supiste?" a su hermano.

-¿Qué? A veces veo las revistas de esas chicas estadounidenses, son taaaan~ ahh- suspiró haciéndose imágenes en la mente.

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritaron los otros dos.

-Era de esperarse- murmuró Bombón. –Como decía… Creo que estamos en New York, solo que… este lugar es muy parecido y a la vez no… no lo sé- interrogaba todo a su alrededor con las miradas.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos perdimos con las más idiotas!- exclamó Brick llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Qué dijiste!- gritaron Bombón y Bellota.

-¡Lo que oyeron!-

-¡Te voy ah!- decía Bellota perdiendo la cordura y a punto de lanzarse sobre Brick pero…

-¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!- grito una voz para nada familiar, era un niño de unos 12 años, calvo, con lentes de sol, polera roja, pantalón bermuda color beige y unos botines marrones.

Los chicos voltearon y se toparon con esos lentes negros. -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el líder rojo.

-Hey, hey por qué preguntas tú? ¡Yo soy la líder!- grito Bombón.

-¡Quién te dijo que lo ibas a ser!- grito Brick.

-Pues… yo claro- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Alto, alto, yo debo ser la líder- dijo Bellota.

-¡Qué! Primero muerto antes que tú seas la líder- grito el verde.

-¡Qué dijiste!- repicó la verde.

-¿No te lavas los oídos?-

-¡AHORA SÍ! ¡TE MATARÉ!- grito Bellota lanzándose sobre Butch.

-Je…je…- decían los rubios. Otra vez los rojos y los verdes habían empezado a discutir.

-¿Así son siempre?- pregunto el calvito de lentes negros.

-Sí…- suspiraron desanimados los rubios. -¡ESPERA!- gritaron al unísono. -¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!- señalando al calvito.

-¡Ah cierto! ¡Número 1! ¡Líder y cabeza de los chicos del barrio! ¡Quiénes son ustedes intrusos del sector 5!- grito poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Los 6 giraron a ver al niño que les había hecho empezar una pelea, todos con un rostro de sorpresa. ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Fue una mala idea entrar al juego?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo: "Los chicos del barrio Vs Las chicas superpoderosas y los Rrbz?!"<strong>

**Holaaaaaaaa soy Aria otra vez un Fic? jejeje no se enojen conmigo sakdjaskdj es que.. recuerdan que les dije que estaba planenado otro Fic de las Ppgz? AKDJSAKDJASD Pues No es este XD En realidad es otro pero eta idea se me vino a la cabeza y no pude evitar subirlo jejeje y sobre mi otro Fic que sigue en curso pues en un rato subo su siguiente cap. No se enojen conmigo SÍ? :3 Jkasjdkasdj espero que comprendan pues tuve un problema con mi mamá y no me dejaba usar la compu T-T QUE CRUELDAD . Pero ahora ya volví y pues en un rato actualizó todos, TODOS, todos mis fics :3 Dejen reviuws, comentarios y quejas jejeje AH SÍ! Y me imagino que ya saben de qué trata este fic no? e.e JEJEJEJEJE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ^^**

**Esta es Aria y me despido *^* **


	2. Ppgz, Rrbz Vs KND?

**Capítulo 2: "Los chicos del barrio Vs Las chicas superpoderosas y los Rrbz?!"**

Narradora: Cargando misión para los chicos del barrio.

**Operación: I.N.T.R.U.S.O.S.**

**Inexpertos**

**Niños**

**Transforman**

**Ropas**

**Usando**

**Súper**

**Ofuscadores**

**Superpoderes**

* * *

><p>-Y eso qué coño fue?!- pregunto el peli-naranja al ver la pantalla negra y al escuchar a una narradora hablar.<p>

-Creo que viene dentro del juego…- la rosada se sobaba la barbilla analizando la situación.

-No te pregunte a ti- alzo la voz Brick desviando la mirada de la rosada.

-¡Ha! Eres un….- fue interrumpida.

-No creo que sea momento para esto…- dijo Burbuja señalando al calvito que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¡Ah sí!- Bombón volteó a ver al calvito. -¿Quién dijiste que eras?- el calvito cayo para atrás al estilo anime.

-¡Intrusa de nivel inferior! ¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí!- grito enojado.

* * *

><p>-Acaso no se dio cuenta de esas letras blancas que aparecieron?- se preguntó curioso el verde.<p>

-Creo que es idiota- le respondió la verde. Ambos al darse cuenta que se dirigieron la palabra, desviaron su mirada bufando.

* * *

><p>-¿Nivel inferior?- se preguntaba la rosada. –P-pero… ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos- exclamó con rostro ingenuo.<p>

-¡_NGH! Es bonita!- _pensó el calvito sonrojándose. –C-como sea…- aun sonrojado. -¡De dónde vienen ustedes! ¡Nunca los había visto por aquí!

-Pues…- todos se dedicaron miradas, no sabían que decir, hasta que Bellota…

-¡BUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!- rompió en risas la peli-negro.

-¿Bellota?- pregunto la rubia.

-¡BUAJAJAJA! ¡OH POR DIOS YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡BUAJAJAAJAJ ESTE NIÑO! E-ESTE NIÑO… JAJAJAJAJ NO TIENE NI 15 AÑOS Y YA ESTA CALVO! ¡ESTA CALVO!- gritaba la verde que se había tirado al suelo de tanta risa.

Butch no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo para que sus hermanos no lo notaran. –Bellota, ¡CÁLLATE!- le grito la rosada. –Esto es importante- dijo algo alterada.

-B-bien…. Geje… guju… GUAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJ OK, Ok ahora sí… Bombón… espera… GU-GU- GUAJAJAJAAJAJA OK, OK YA, YA, YA NO ME REÍRE, BOMBÓN!- gritaba Bellota mientras corría alrededor de Burbuja siendo perseguida por una furiosa Bombón.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ES IMPORTANTE! ¡BELLOTA DEJA DE REÍRTE MALDICIÓN!- corriendo muy enojada.

-C-chi-chicas… me… estoy… mareando~- dijo a duras penas Burbuja que caía al piso desmayada.

-¡VE LO QUE HICISTE!- grito enojada Bombón levantando a Burbuja que en vez de ojos tenía dos espirales.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ese niño… gu-gu- GUAJAJAJAJA!- Bombón golpeo a Bellota y la dejo nockeada con dos espirales en vez de ojos.

–Ahora sí… jeje… Número 1 cierto?- pregunto Bombón sonriendo forzosamente.

* * *

><p>-Esto… me recuerda algo- dijo Brick mirando anonadado la escena.<p>

-Igual a mí- murmuró Boomer.

-Me duele la cabeza de imaginarme el golpe…- siguió diciendo el verde.

* * *

><p>-Sí… quiénes son ustedes?- volvió a preguntar el chico calvo haciendo lo posible por evitar ver a Bellota nockeada y a Burbuja desmayada.<p>

-Pues veras…- comenzó a decir la rosada. –Mi nombre es Bom- pero antes de seguir se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta el momento. -¡No estoy transformada!- se gritó a sí misma cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Hace rato- dijo Brick.

-¡¿LO NOTARON?!- la rosada dio un salto de sorpresa.

-¿Es en serio?- dijeron el verde y el rubio.

-A penas entramos al juego sus ropas habían cambiado- siguió Brick. Señalando a su amigas también.

-¡Kaoru, Miyako!- grito ella al verlas. –_No puede ser… ¡Cómo es que recién lo noto!- _se recrimino a sí misma.

-¿Kaoru?-

-¿Miyako?- se preguntaban ambos Rrbz.

-Así que…- siguió el rojo. –Ellas tienen nombres normales- dijo divertido.

-¿Normales? ¡Qué te sucede! ¡Bombón es un nombre muy normal OK!- se exaltó, dejando a Brick pequeño.

-Tranquila rosadita… Supongo que tú también tienes un nombre normal… cierto?- la miro de arriba abajo, analizando su mirada.

-E-eh… Es… B-bueno….- Brick la miraba interrogante lo cual hacia que ella se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Sigo aquí, saben?- hablo Número 1.

-Ah sí!- se alejó rápidamente de Brick y se acercó al calvito. –Ella es Miyako- dijo señalando a la rubia desmayada. –Ella es Kaoru- dijo señalando a la verde que seguía en el suelo. –Y ellos…- un gesto de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

-Brick- dijo el peli-naranja sonriendo de medio lado y posándose en el medio de los dos.

-Butch- alzando un puño y colocándose al lado derecho.

-¡Boomer!- dijo sonriente y sus hermanos lo fulminaron con las miradas.

-¡Te dije que sería la pose 35! ¡Idiota!- grito Brick.

-P-pero… ¡La número 2 me gusta más!- respondió el rubio.

-Idiota- es lo único que dijo Butch.

-¡Ya cállense!- grito la rosada y los tres rowdy se hicieron pequeños ante ella, después de semejante escena donde dejo nockeada a Miyako y a la fuerte Kaoru, no sabían quién era la más malvada, si la verde o la rosada. **XD **

-Jeh…- dijo el calvito haciendo notar su presencia.

-¡Ah sí! Y yo soy…- miró a Brick de reojo, tenía miedo de seguir hablando. No quería que los Rrbz se enteraran de sus identidades pero no tenía de otra. –M-Momoko.

-¡Al fin!- grito Brick con mirada de triunfo. –Tranquila nena, te ves igual que transformada- se burló.

-¡Argh! Oye… número 1- dijo la rosada volteando a verlo. –_Qué raro nombre para una persona…- _pensó. –¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-El sector V- dijo sin más el calvito. -¡Y ustedes son unos adolescentes intrusos!- dijo evitando la mirada amable de Momoko.

-P-pero… te digo que no somos intrusos… nos perdimos y… bueno… este…- Momoko no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación en la que termino siendo parte de un videojuego.

-_Que linda…- _es lo único que pensaba el calvito. –_¡No, no! ¡Pero qué estás pensando número 1! ¡Ellos son nuestros enemigos! ¡Si son adolescentes son enemigos! Aunque… Momoko no parece ser malvada… esos idiotas sí pero… bueno…- _mientras número 1 estaba en conflicto con su yo interior…

-¡Oye Brick!- llamó en susurró a su contraparte.

-¿Qué intrusa?- dijo divertido el peli-naranja.

-¡Ven aquí!- índico con la mirada llena de fuego. El peli-naranja se acercó temeroso.

-Suerte hermano- decían los dos rowdy restantes.

Momoko los fulminó con la mirada, ella no tenía piojos y no era malvada. ¿Por qué decían esas cosas? –Escucha…- dijo ignorando a los hermanos de éste. –Si queremos salir con vida de este lugar es mejor que hagamos un pacto… algo… temporal- dijo sonriendo lo más que podía.

Brick la miro extrañamente, la rosada tenía razón, aunque su orgullo le decía que no… tenía que aceptarlo. –B-bueno… pero… ¡Temporal escuchaste!- dijo alzando la voz.

-Shhh… de-de acuerdo- dijo alzando la mano como gesto de aceptación. Brick la miró aún más, no quería tomar la mano de la rosada pero… no tenía de otra… o sí?

Al final tomó su mano. –_Que… extraña… sensación…-_

* * *

><p>-Eso… es un… pacto?!- dijo horrorizado el verde.<p>

-P-probablemente…- siguió diciendo el rubio. –_Será divertido- _pensó sonriente.

-¡BRICK! ¡NO ES LO QUE YO…!- a Butch no le hacía gracia pero antes de poder decir algo fue cortado por la mirada de Brick.

-Sí- dijo el peli-naranja dedicando aquella mirada de maldad y sus hermanos aceptaron.

-Ahora- dijo Momo captando la atención del líder rojo. –Lo primero que debemos hacer es… encontrar el objeto que nos pide está dimensión.

-Supongo- dijo Brick. –Pero primero… no crees que debemos… sacar del trance a tus amigas- dijo mirando a Miyako desmayada y a Kaoru del mismo modo.

-Ah sí, sí- dijo acercándose a las chicas y… -¡Oh pero que veo! ¡Esa ropa no es de diseñador!- grito en el oído de Miyako y la rubia se levantó de golpe.

-¡Dónde, dónde!-

-¡Y esa no es la patineta legendaria!- grito la rosada al oído de Kaoru que reaccionó de la misma manera que al rubia.

-¡Dónde!- grito la verde.

-Ya está… ahora…- dijo Momoko viendo que número 1 seguía hablando consigo mismo en voz baja.

-¡Yo lo hago!- dijo Brick sonriendo maliciosamente. Se acercó al calvito y le dio un fuerte grito en su oído. -¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡AHHHHHH!- salto número 1.

-¡Esa estuvo buena hermano!- gritaron el verde y el rubio. Los tres chocaron las manos y Momoko los miraba enojada.

-Como sea…- se acercó a Número 1. –Oye… bueno… Necesitamos encontrar algo… que… aún no sabemos qué es pero… lo necesitamos… ¿Nos ayudaras?- sonriendo.

-B-bueno… _No creo que sea algo tan malo… ¡NO NO SON ENEMIGOS!- _gritaba otra voz en su mente._ –Pero! Ella es guapa!- _respondió él._ -¡MIGUELON TE MATARÉ!- _le replicaba la voz_. –PERO PERO!- _grito otra vez la voz_. –_¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo Alicia!- grito. Sin percatarse salió de su mente.

-¡Genial!- grito Momoko emocionada.

-N-no! Es decir… N-no…- número 1 no sabía cómo responder ante la mirada amable de Momoko.

-Amigos- dijo la rosada extendiéndole la mano al calvito.

-_Solo por esta vez… ¡MIGUELON!- _dos voces peleaban en su interior_. –Lo siento Alicia! Solo será esta vez! ¡IGUAL TE MATARÉ!- _número 1 dio un pequeño salto de susto pero no tuvo opción. Momoko era muy guapa. Suspiró. –Síganme por aquí-

Momoko les hizo una seña a sus amigas y a sus nuevos "amigos"? Y todos siguieron a Número 1.

Número 1 los llevo por un callejón muy extraño para luego hacer aparecer de la nada un auto grande con armas muy parecidas a los cohetes y en la parte frontal del auto se podía ver… "KND" en color blanco como un grafiti.

-Sube Momoko- dijo sonriente abriéndole la puerta. –_Ella sí es muy guapa- _pensó el calvito sonrojándose.

Momoko lo miro extrañada, se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto y cierto peli-naranja notó eso. –Sí, sí, como sea, sube rosadita- dijo Brick empujando a Momoko cortando todo tipo de aire romántico.

-Momo- dijo ella ya desde adentro.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos.

-Puedes decirme Momo- sonrío amablemente y Número 1 se puso rojo totalmente, tanto que botaba humo.

-C-¡Claro!- casi gritando. Se ubicó en el asiento del medio y cogió el timón con sus manos. -¿Están todos adentro?- pregunto sin voltear.

Brick ya se encontraba dentro. Se sentó a un extremo de Momoko para evitar estar cerca de ella. Boomer ayudó a subir a Miyako ya que ella no podía subir sola. Butch peleaba con Kaoru para ver quién subía primero. Al final, Kaoru golpeó a Butch en la cara y subió ella primero.

-Jah!- le sacó al lengua y Butch saltó sobre su cabeza para sentarse primero que ella. **(Algo así como lingo)**

-Gehee!- se burló él. La verde estaba enojada pero antes de responder con un golpe Momoko la distrajo.

-Kaoru- la miró seria. –Com-por-ta-te!- le alzó la voz pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Bien! Pero dile algo a él!- desvío la mirada con enojo. Y esta vez Momoko miró a Brick seriamente. Brick la miro extrañado. Ella esperaba que él le dijera algo a su hermano? Momoko seguía con esa mirada de rabia y Brick asintió.

-Butch- exclamó algo nervioso. Ellos nunca se decían qué hacer, eso era de niñas, según ellos.

-¿Qué?- se volteó Butch. No esperaba que su hermano le dijera algo y menos por una superpoderosa.

-Hazlo- dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?-

-Comportarte idiota! ¡Qué más!- grito el rojo. Su hermano le lanzo una mirada de "es broma" y él frunció más el ceño, imitando a Momoko a ver si resultaba.

-B-bueno…- respondió el verde algo asqueado. Era en serio? Brick le dijo qué hacer? -_Es una niña- _pensó ó su mirada y se encontró con una mirada burlona de parte de su contraparte.

-¡Estamos listos!- dijo Momo al ver como Brick había controlado la situación junto con ella. Se sentía la líder totalmente.

-¡Bien!- exclamó emocionado Número 1. Se ajustó el cinturón con fuerza. -¡Aquí vamos!- grito.

Número 1 presionó un botón rojo y de la parte frontal del auto salió una excavadora y los llevó por dentro de la tierra.

-¡ES EN SERIOO!- gritaron todos al ver lo que sucedía. Sin embargo no pudieron quedarse más tiempos en ese estado ya que el auto dio una vuelta de 90° y todos quedaron regados.

* * *

><p>Momoko sobre Número 1 y Brick fulminando al calvito porque sus instintos le decían que debía actuar así. Miyako sobre Boomer y ambos sonrojados hasta más no poder. Butch desmayado sobre Kaoru y ella intentando zafarse del cuerpo pesado de éste.<p>

-¡Aléjate Momo!- grito Brick. Momo ruborizada.

-D-desde c-cuando m-me dices… Momo- intentaba decir toda roja.

-¡Solo quítate!- gritaba el rojo. -¡Vamos a chocar!- grito el líder rojo.

-¡Momo no puedo ver!- gritaba Número 1. Era cierto, iban a chocar si no se quitaba.

-¡B-bien!- grito enojada. Pensaba que Brick respondería algo más "romántico" ¡¿ROMANTICO?! En qué momento se le vino esa idea a la cabeza. _¡Momoko ellos son enemigos!- _pensó rápidamente.

Un momento, ¿Chocar? Pero si iban bajo tierra, con qué podrían chocar? Momoko volteó a ver a Brick quien miraba distraído por la ventana. Él tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que ella no pudo notar.

-_¿Qué fue eso?-_ se preguntó la peli-naranja viendo a su contraparte.

-_Que habría sido… Solo tenían que alejarse… ¡Eso es todo! ¡Eso dijo mi mente!- _pensó Brick. –Nada anormal.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo los rubios…<strong>

-Jeje… L-lo siento!- grito desesperada Miyako, estaba muy roja.

-N-no te preocupes…- respondió Boomer. Igual de sonrojado. Le extendió la mano para poder levantarse.

-Gracias…- sonrojada.

-D-de n-nada…- siguió él. -_¿Enemigo de ella? Sí claro… ¡Nunca más!_

* * *

><p><strong>Y los verdes…<strong>

-¡ALGUIEN QUÍTEME A ESTE IDIOTA DE ENCIMA!- gritaba Kaoru. Butch estaba mareado sobre ella.

-Gu-gu-gu- es lo único que decía Butch. Los demás no les prestaban atención porque todos estaban en sus escenas incómodas.

-¡OH NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar sobre mi o te juro que te mataré!- gritaba Kaoru. Por fin Boomer prestó atención.

-Butch se marea en los transportes- dijo el rubio intentando levantar a su hermano.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES MÁS IDIOTA DE LO QUE PENSÉ!- grito Kaoru para luego soltar miles de carcajadas. Butch se estaba levantando en los brazos de Boomer.

-Q-qué… di-jis…te Ka-Ka- GUAH!- vomitó sobre la verde.

-¡MIERDAAAA!- grito ella levantándose. Miró a Butch aun mareado. -¡AHORA SÍ! ¡ESTAS MUERTOOO!- grito la verde para abalanzarse sobre Butch y golpearlo pero Boomer recibió el golpe por su hermano casualmente.

-¡Kaoru cálmate!- grito Miyako intentando defender a Boomer recién golpeado. –N-no es… para tanto- siguió la rubia al ver que la mirada de Kaoru era de furia.

-¿No es para tanto dices?- con una ceja alzada. -¡SEGURA!- más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación. Miyako trago fuerte y asintió. Oh.. oh… -¡ABRAZAME ENTONCES!- la reto. Miyako vio las intenciones de la verde y corrió detrás de Momoko.

-¡AYUDA MOMO-CHAN!- grito asustada.

-¿Eh?- Momo giró su cabeza muy tarde. Ya estaba siendo abrazada por Kaoru. –Ese olor…- vio las ropas de Kaoru y se asqueo. -¡KAORUUUU!- grito la rosada.

-¡Jajaajajajajaj! ¡Son tan graciosas!- rompió a reír Brick. Momoko estaba a punto de golpear a Kaoru pero al escuchar las risas de Brick fue tras él y le lanzo un poco de vomito de sus ropas.

-¿Gracioso no?- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia.

-¡VEN AQUÍ ZANAHORIA!- grito el rojo para correr tras Momo.

-¡Jamás!-

* * *

><p>Brick corría tras Momoko hecho furia, Momoko intentaba alejar a Brick lanzándose vomito. Kaoru abrazaba a Miyako con mucha fuerza y bailaba a su alrededor para que todo el vómito se le pegara a la rubia y Miyako asqueada y mareada, llorando por su libertad. Boomer intentando que Butch recobrara la conciencia.<p>

Número 1 no hacía más que reírse de la escena cómica que los 6 protagonizaban y luego sin darse cuenta llegaron a la superficie. Una casa del árbol se veía frente a ellos. Él presiono un botón verde y esta vez del auto salieron unas grandes… alas? Sí, alas. Y el auto voló hacia el techo de la casa del árbol. Unas compuertas gigantes se abrieron y el auto entro en ella.

* * *

><p>Número 1 bajo del auto con seriedad. -¡Te demoraste demasiado! ¡Qué fue aquél estruendo uno?!- pregunto una chica de cabello negro, su piel era morena y llevaba una boina roja, una camiseta azul muy larga que no dejaba ver sus shorts y zapatillas blancas.<p>

-Pues…- antes de poder seguir hablando, los 6 salieron del auto.

* * *

><p>-¡Mierda, jamás volveré a subir a un auto así!- salió escupiendo el verde.<p>

-Emm Butch…- dijo el rubio.

-¡Qué!-

-Le vomitaste a Kaoru- dijo señalando a la peli-negro que se acercaba con ganas de matar al verde.

-H-Hey… Kaoru… No.. No te lo tomes a mal… jeje…. Tú sabes…. Los transportes… b-bueno…- retrocediendo y ella avanzando.

-Te partiré la cara Butch, no te gastes- dijo sarcástica.

-K-Kaoru… N-no… n-no es necesario… p-podemos… hablarlo…- se paralizó. Ya no había más lugar al cual retroceder, estaba en la pared.

* * *

><p>Momoko bajo del auto cargando a Miyako, que estaba desmayada, con la mirada triunfante. -¿Y Brick?- preguntó Boomer curioso.<p>

-Allí dentro- dijo sonriendo. Boomer fue por Brick y lo encontró en el suelo lleno de vómito.

* * *

><p>-Qué te pasa viejo? Estas hecho trizas- dijo el rubio.<p>

-¡Muévete!- le grito y salió caminando a duras penas. –Mataré a esa zanahoria- murmuró.

-Brick… también tienes el cabello naranja- dijo rodando los ojos el rubio.

-¡Sólo cállate Boomer!- le grito.

* * *

><p>-¿Quiénes son estos?- pregunto un chico rubio, de ojos azules, tenía corte honguito, jean azul, polera amarilla y zapatillas blancas.<p>

-¡Huero! ¡Debes tratar bien a los invitados!- grito una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos achinados color negro, polera verde y leggins negros, zapatillas blancas con negro.

-P-pero tres!- replico el rubio con pucheros.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Debes ser más amable!- le grito ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien- respondió enojado.

-Son… son…- número 1 miró a los 6 y luego miró a su equipo. -Aliados- dijo al fin. Al instante Cinco jalo a Uno del brazo y se lo llevo a un lado.

* * *

><p>-¡Acaso estás loco!- le grito. –Ellos son adolescentes, ¡se les nota!- grito enojada. -¡Son enemigos!<p>

-Cinco, no lo son- respiro hondo. –Ellos son el estruendo que oímos hace un rato.

-¿Ellos?

-Sí, vienen de un lugar extraño, no me lo han dicho, pero debemos saber quiénes son- miró a Momoko. –No parecen ser malas personas…

-¿Eh?- los miró. Vio como todos estaban bañados en… ¿Vómito? –Que asco- dijo. –Esta bien, estarán a prueba, como sea… Por qué los trajiste?- siguió.

-Porque…- recordó lo que dijo Momoko. –Necesitan ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?-

-Sí… buscan algo- Cinco lo miró, y él negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé, pero primero… presentémonos.

-Suenas estúpido, pero bueno- dijo ella graciosa y se acercó a todos, que por alguna razón, estaban agrupados.

* * *

><p>-Vamos a presentarnos- dijo Número 1. –Formalmente-<p>

De pronto el fondo se pone blanco y aparece el número 5 remarcado de color rojo. Y cinco entra dando volteretas hacia atrás y luego se coloca al extremo derecho y se queda estática. Luego aparece el número 4 en color rojo y el rubio aparece rodando desde el suelo hasta el medio y disparando una salsa de mostaza como un arma y se coloca al extremo izquierdo. Luego el número 3 aparece en color rojo y la peli-negro aparece dando saltos y vueltas con unas flores y se coloca al lado de número cuatro. Luego aparece el número 2 y sale un chico gordito, camisa celeste, pantalón beige, zapatillas blancas con negro y una gorra de piloto. Al parecer estaba distraído así que corrió y se puso al lado de la morena y luego apareció el número 1 en color rojo y el calvito apareció volando ya que sus zapatos tenían propulsores y apareció en el medio de todos.

-KND LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritaron los otros 6.<p>

-Debemos acostumbrarnos… creo- siguió Momoko.

-Son raros- siguió el líder rojo.

-No puedo creer que estamos atrapados aquí- siguió el verde recompuesto.

-Cierra la boca, yo debería decir eso- siguió Kaoru enojada.

-A mí me parece que…- empezó a decir Boomer.

-Es divertido- siguió Miyako.

-¡CÁLLENSE USTEDES!- gritaron ambos verdes y se dirigieron miradas.

-¡KAORU/BUTCH!- gritaron ambos líderes. Y luego se quedaron viendo. ¿Qué era eso? Desde cuando eran tan compactados? Quién sabe, ni ellos mismos lo sabían pero… les agradaba. ¡Oh sí!

-¡POR QUÉ GRITAN TANTO!- grito una exasperada peli-negro de tez morena.

-¡CINCO!- le grito el calvito pero ella se volteó a verlo con mirada asesina. –No les grites…- susurró.

-¡Son unos escandalosos!- siguió gritando ella. -¡pueden callarse de una buena- fue interrumpida.

-¡A quién le estas gritando niña!- alzó la voz Kaoru.

-DISCULPA? No hablo con fó-si-les- respondió enojada cinco.

-Qué-di-jis-te!- grito Kaoru. Segundos después ambas estaban pegadas frente a frente insultándose. –Pequeña flacucha-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese es tú mejor insulto fósil?!- sarcástica.

-¡FÓSIL TU VIEJA!- grito la verde.

-¡VIEJA ERES TÚ! ¡ADOLESCENTE AGH!- grito asqueada.

-¡SERÁS ADOLESCENTE PRONTO NIÑATA!-

-¡JAMÁS!

-¡GRR!

-GRR!- la dos se gruñeron.

* * *

><p>-Eso fue… un gruñido?- se preguntó la rubia.<p>

-Cinco es así a veces… por cierto, cuál es tu nombre preciosa?- se acercó le gordito hacia Miyako.

-¡Ngh! ¡Quién eres!- se asustó ella.

-Soy número 2, pero me puedes decir Guill- fue interrumpido.

-Aléjate gordo!- Boomer cubrió rápidamente a Miyako de forma sobreprotectora y ella se sonrojo ante ese gesto.

-¡MEMO QUÉ HACES!- grito número tres. –Tú te casaras con cinco! No puedes coquetear con cualquier chica- le reprendió.

-¿Cualquier chica?- Miyako movió su cabeza de lado. –No soy cualquier chica…- murmuró.

-¿Miyako?- se preguntó Boomer.

-No soy cualquier chica. No soy cualquier chica. No soy cualquier chica. No soy cualquier chica- decía desde el fondo haciendo bolita en el piso. Estaba con un aura negra muy deprimente.

-No fue para tanto- susurró el rubio. –Debes disculparte- le alzó la voz a la peli-negro.

-¡Hey! ¡No le grites a tres! ¡Ella es sensible!- grito el rubio.

-No hice nada, no hice nada, no hice nada- ahora Tres se encontraba de esa manera.

-¡Ve lo que hiciste!- grito el huero.

-¡No fue mi intención!- grito el rubio.

* * *

><p>-Ah…- suspiró número 1. –Cómo arreglaré esto… alguien más, nota el olor a vómito?- se preguntaba el calvito viendo la escena.<p>

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**HOLAAA! SOY YO! ARIA-CHAN! HE VUELTO! Lo sé lo sé, deben odiarme por demorarme tanto en actualizar? sakdajskdj LO SIENTO :C REALMENTE! No se enojen conmigo :c no es justo e.e okno pero los que saben... me estuve mudando oks? :c aksdjaksdjaskdj es complicado y mi computadora no venía fue horrible pensé que había perdido todo pero luego ZAS! VINO POR FIN! Wuuuu! Y eso me alegra porque como ya saben... (y el que no lo sabe es un grinch e.e) VIENE NAVIDAD! Y AÑO NUEVO! (día de rumba oh sí bitches! XD) sdkasjdaksjd Y pues tengo planeado algunos especiales paras mis fics y hablo de todos en general e.e asjdkasjd Y luego de eso ya me iré de fiesta yujuuu! En fin... como decía... NO HE ABANDONADO Y NUNCA LO HARÉ! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUWS Y LOS PM. EN SERIO! GRACIAS 3 ME APOYAN Y ESO ME AGRADA *-* Espero que sigan dejando reviuws y PM. no se preocupen yo leo todo en serio 3 gracias por todo el apoyo y las ganas :3 Ahora subiré todas las contis de mis fics.**

**Ah! Y no puse cóm ose llamará el sgnt. Cap. porque aun no sé cómo ponerle XD Lo siento u.u**

**Bueno...**

**Esta es Aria y me despido *-***

****Bye bye^^****


End file.
